


Inferno

by Bad



Series: Brothers of Destruction [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brothers of Destruction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad/pseuds/Bad
Summary: Продолжение фика "Клетка" про нелёгкую жизнь демонов в ростере





	Inferno

-1-

  
  
В тёмном закулисье стоят три человека. Сомнительное заявление, учитывая, что на самом деле полностью человеком из них является только один. И что там присутствует четвёртый слушатель, просто его не замечали. Или делали вид, что не замечали.  
  
— Тейкер, – сказал тот, который полностью человек, и огромный силуэт в чёрном повернулся к нему, прикрыв уже начавшие затягиваться фиолетовыми сполохами глаза.  
— Что ты хочешь за этот бой, Тейкер?   
Казалось тот, кого спрашивали, слегка удивился. Замешкался на мгновение. Но тут же, ответил, будто повинуясь подсказке невидимого суфлёра:  
— Дай мне Клетку!   
И развернулся, направляясь к креслу у полога, отделявшего их от многотысячной толпы. Скоро будет отмашка, и ему снова идти сквозь толпу, подстраивая движение под ритм ударов колокола.   
  
Полностью человек недоумённо посмотрел ему вслед, перевёл взгляд на второго собеседника.  
— Билл, это что сейчас было?  
Собеседник, карикатурный толстяк в дешёвом галстуке комично приподнял брови, глядя вслед уходящему.  
— Даже и не знаю, Винс, даже и не представляю. Допускаю, правда, что он имел в виду новый тип матча. Мы с ним уже некоторое время обсуждали его. Марк – тут он гаденько улыбнулся – Марк хочет ужесточить правила боя в клетке – закрыть её целиком, потолок тоже. И не дать шанса выбраться из неё противнику. Никакого. Он рассказывал, что уже где-то дрался таким образом, видимо, где-то в инди, хотя когда он успел, я не представляю...   
Журчание его речи начало обволакивать полностью человека, утаскивать в бездны многословия. Укачивать, убаюкивать. Лишать воли.  
  
Полностью человек помотал головой, в сотый, должно быть, раз задумался, отчего с некоторых пор старина Билл Муди вызывает у него чувство, будто его окатило только что ледяной водой, и потёр подбородок.  
— А знаешь, мне нравится эта идея. Правда, придётся крепко подумать над конструкцией. Вдруг кому-то придёт в голову влезть на крышу этой клетки.   
Он зашёлся своим знаменитым кашляющим смехом. Тот, кого называли Биллом вежливо кивал головой, улыбался, потирал руки, как бы невзначай косился в угол, где стоял невидимый участник этой мизансцены.  
  
– Дай мне клетку – эти слова гонгом прозвучали в голове демона.   
Незримым, он вот уже полгода присутствовал на встречах своего старшего брата с главным распорядителем боёв, странным человеком, зарывшим свой истинный талант, спрятавшим истинную мощь – или не имевшим о ней представления – и, тем не менее, ухитрявшимся командовать вот уже тремя сущностями, каждая из которых была неизмеримо сильнее его самого.  
  
Он многого не понимал, он постоянно хотел выплеснуть свою ярость прямо там, – именно тогда отец, тоже присутствовавший на странных обсуждениях каких-то  _гиммиков_ и  _сторилайнов_ , вечно улыбающийся Пол, которого окружающие звали Биллом, будто поглаживал ладонью воздух. Это означало «Успокойся!» и ещё «Сейчас не время!», и «Ты получишь, что хотел»  
  
Он не был дураком, этот демон, он прекрасно знал, что его отец преследует свои цели. Использует его самого и стольких ещё вокруг. Ему было всё равно. Он хотел мести, он хотел, чтобы огонь в этот раз обнял  _не его_ . Крови и боли – вот чего ему хотелось ровно с того дня, когда он стоял над телом самой прекрасной женщины в мире, своей – и _его_  – матери, не чувствуя собственных чудовищных ожогов, а ладонь на его худеньком мальчишеском плече требовательно сжималась, понуждая его уйти.   
  
С тех самых пор он тренировался под руководством Пола, уничтожал слабаков, сжигал всё, что видел, купался в полыхающем аду и ждал. И когда Стигий наконец-то открылся, выпуская принца тьмы, гневного духа в поисках утраченного сокровища, его младший брат, столь упорно скрывавшийся в тенях, был готов. Он видел, как старший принял человеческий облик, он смеялся, хохотал в голос на своём плане бытия над братом, когда тот рвался прочь, осознав, что заперт в человечьем мире, попался в ловушку хитроумного Пола.   
Он отвлёкся на мгновение всего тогда, на несколько лет, в поисках тела, способного вынести одержимость им самим, а вернувшись, послушно воле Пола, начал следить за старшим братом там, на арене, всегда рядом и пристальнее, чем когда бы то ни было.   
  


-2-

  
  
_– Марк. Проснись немедленно._  
Кэллоуэй нехотя открыл глаза и выругался. С некоторых пор его чёрное бессознательное, мятежный дух, чёртов джинн из ада, не давал ему выспаться. Будто боялся чего-то, но сознаться не мог. Зато мог изводить его требованиями быть внимательнее. Избегать Уильяма, мать его демоническую, Муди, от которого сам Марк уже привык держаться подальше и лишь имитировать связывавшую их дружбу. Мог прорываться в самые неожиданные моменты – и старая креольская считалочка, раньше сдерживавшая демона, запирая его в глубинах подсознания, уже не помогала. Регулярно всплывал шизофренией из глубин разума, будто проверял, жив ли ещё его носитель. Казалось, искренне беспокоился, да и в целом... Кэллоуэй прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь.  
  
_– Какого хрена? Я спать хочу и я тебе уже пять раз повторил, что в дурацкой твоей затее с Клеткой участвовать не буду. Тебе, вроде, нужен был живой носитель?И не покалеченный инвалид. Верю, что у себя ты был круче яиц, но думать-то надо. Я человек, пока ещё._  
И снова, снова его погладило по спине так, как он не мог привыкнуть, но научился любить, шершавой щекоткой демонического смеха.  
_– Я могу залечить твои травмы, смертный. И ты ненаблюдателен, тебя давно уже не беспокоят удары твоих противников, ты их замечаешь всё реже._  
Демон поднял руку своего человека. Провёл по другой, по плечу, которое только вчера приняло страшный удар стальным стулом от очередного глупца.  
_– Видишь? Даже синяка не осталось._  
Тут демон посерьёзнел. Марк ощутил, будто температура в комнате понизилась на пару градусов.  
_– Я чувствую, что-то изменилось. Точно знаю, это связано с Биллом. – То, как он обозначил имя, заставило желудок Марка свернуться в болезненной судороге. – Трёхкнижие всё ещё не собрано, он всё ещё сильнее меня. И делается сильнее с каждым днём. Я не понимаю, почему._  
  
Марк мысленно пожал плечами. Всё это он уже слышал, и поделать ничего не мог. Они же не могли просто подойти и спросить у Муди, так ведь? Вся жизнь Марка держалась на вере Муди, что человек-носитель не знает о существовании демона в нём.  
  
_– Я должен драться в Клетке. Каждая победа делает меня ..нас сильнее, но победа в атмосфере безвыходности и ужаса, там, где у них не будет никаких шансов, о-о-о..._  
Кэллоуэй ощутил против воли, как расправляются его плечи, дыхание становится глубоким и ровным. Как предвкушение силы наполняет его – и он сдался. Махнул рукой на спор, который вёл со своим демоном вот уже не первый месяц. Может, потому, что сам давно стал немного демоном? Или потому, что ему всё-таки было невыразимо любопытно ощутить Клетку изнутри.  
_– Чёрт с тобой, демон. Чёрт. С. Тобой. Я согласен.  
_

  
-3-

  
Клетка... клетка... клетка... – младший не находил себе места. Он знал, что души побеждённых бойцов подпитывают демона, придавая ему сил и уверенности. Он уверен был, что стоит тому начать побеждать в клетке – не было сомнений, что её создадут по образу и подобию стигийской клетки, знаменитого на весь ад места, где принц тьмы уничтожал неугодных, кошмарных обитателей стигийской тюрьмы, самолично, без всяких подручных – и месть станет недоступной, ему попросту не хватит сил, вопреки всем его тренировкам.  
  
– Успокойся! – Мечущегося по грязному подвалу человека в маске будто хлестнули кнутом. Он вздрогнул, развернулся всем телом к вошедшему, глядя на него разноцветными глазами сквозь прорези маски и встал ровно, лишь сжимая и разжимая огромные кулаки. Вся поза его выдавала готовность броситься немедленно, и лишь сила, сквозившая в голосе вошедшего, не давала ему сделать это. Чуть помедлив, он склонил голову.  
Пол Бирер неторопливо подошёл ближе, похлопал покровительственно по плечу – выше не дотянулся, и разулыбался, как делал обычно только в присутствии зрителей  
– Я же сказал, всё идёт по плану. Скоро ты сможешь уничтожить его, совсем скоро.  
Он ещё раз хлопнул – человека? – по плечу и вышел. Звякнул навешиваемый на дверь замок и демон остался наедине со своими мыслями. Сладостными мыслями о мести.  
  


-4-

  
  
Звучный удар колокола.  
Наступает мгновенная тишина, только затем, чтобы взорваться приветственным рёвом толпы, который заглушает и последующие удары колокола, и раскаты грома, под которые Гробовщик медленно, уверенно идёт к рингу.   
_– Толпа везде толпа_ , – хмыкает демон в голове Марка.  
Его так же приветствовали, когда он выходил в круг у себя дома, в Стигии. И так же горячило осознание своей силы, своей власти над жизнью и смертью соперника. Но Марк удерживает демона изо всех сил, напоминает про их договор. Ему достаются души побеждённых, но только Марк определяет, кого они победят.   
И в этот раз между ними и Трёхкнижием снова стоит безумец по имени Человечество. Но это ничего. Главное – вырвать из него начинку, душу, которой не останется ничего, как раскрыть повелителю тьмы свой страшный секрет. И Трёхкнижие будет у него, и он придумает, как быть с неведомой силой по имени Пол, а иногда Билл, и вернётся домой. И жаль, что он не успеет повеселиться в Клетке, но этот матч – решающий.  
  
И даже наплевать, что Человечество подкараулил Марка где-то в котельной, пока сам демон спал, и – к удивлению их обоих, – успел сильно травмировать руку Марка, прежде чем тот сориентировался и начал драться всерьёз.   
Всё это уже не имеет значения.  
  
Свет, по мановению его руки над рингом вновь загорается свет и начинается бой. Это не изящная драка заранее подготовленных акробатов. Не техничные прыжки и точные удары – тут идёт бой на уничтожение. И когда спина безумца встречается с бетоном с отвратительным хрустом, Гробовщик, Марк не отличает сейчас себя от демона, Гробовщик готов поверить, что всё закончено. Он поворачивается к Полу, готовый предложить ему договор...   
  
И тут Пол делает нечто омерзительное в своей невероятности. Он поднимает бутафорскую урну – они с Марком смеялись над этой урной с самого начала – и отворачивается от него. И каким-то невероятным образом этот театральный жест на самом деле лишает Гробовщика сил. Запирает демона где-то глубоко, остаётся один лишь Марк, обессиленный долгим боем, едва стоящий на ногах. Уже не стоит – мощнейший удар по затылку бросает его на колени, и его бьют с двух сторон, лишая возможности хотя бы подняться. Матч заканчивается хаосом и суматохой. И яростью.   
  
Такой ярости Марк, как ему кажется, не выдержит. Даже из-за той преграды, за которой заперт его личный демон, его опаляет жаром, он чувствует, как бьётся тот в стену, оглушающая мощь, и Марк не ощущает, что всё это происходит только в его голове. Поэтому, когда по преграде ползёт первая трещина, ему кажется, будто весь зал содрогается и вот-вот начнут осыпаться стены. Он выпрямляется, садится под ударами и, видимо, что-то в его глазах заставляет суетливо шагнуть назад сперва Человечество, а затем и Пола, который пытается скрыть свою нервозность за торжествующим возгласом, за воздеванием урны. Они уходят с ринга, а Марк так и остаётся сидеть, не реагируя на оклики рефери, медленно осознавая, что он проиграл. Недооценил противника.  
  
  


-5-

  
Ярость демона не оставляет Марка ни на секунду. Он мечется по своему огромному дому, то в тренажёрный зал, то в подвал, то в гараж. Демон молчит, но ненависть его полыхает фиолетовым так, что застит ему солнце. День, два.  
На третий Марк не выдерживает и звонит Винсу в обход всех своих агентов. Ему можно, он знает. В этот раз ему можно.   
Когда Винс снимает трубку, Марк шипит сквозь зубы, тщательно отмеряя паузы, чтобы не выдать своего состояния.  
– Устрой мне бой с Мэнкайндом.  
Предупреждая вопросы, предупреждая все возможные возражения, он собирается положить трубку, когда из его груди вырывается рык  
– Или я убью его как собаку!..  
  
Он всё-таки кладёт трубку и спускается в подвал, в темноту и спокойствие как в склепе, хоть немного прийти в себя. Когда это не удаётся, он почти с облегчением возвращается к звонящему телефону. Его агент озадаченно сообщает, что только что ему звонил Босс – Марк просто слышит, как Винса называют Боссом с большой буквы на той стороне провода – и велел подготовить матч, вернее даже целый вечер, посвящённый ответному матчу с Мэнкайндом. Марк не может не задуматься, совпало ли его желание с написанным сторилайном, но главное – его демон слегка успокоился, и перестал выжигать его изнутри бешеными фиолетовыми зарницами, призрачным пламенем перед глазами. Попустило.  
  
  


-6-

  
  
Перед матчем проходит ещё пара недель. Пол опасливо – почувствовав, видимо, как демон может разозлиться на самом деле, издалека призывает к примирению. Упоминает давний секрет, и Марк не уверен, следует ли он человеческому сценарию, или говорит о чём-то, что только демону и понятно. Тот вздрагивает каждый раз еле заметно, но Марк склонен думать, что это реакция на самого Бирера, которого, несмотря на всю свою ярость, демону не хватает сил пока уничтожить. Он почти перестал говорить с Марком, вся его энергия идёт на увеличение силы, и Марку всё труднее сдерживать его в рамках правил мужских танцев, зовущихся реслингом. Марк и сам уже давно перестал понимать, почему нельзя ударить в полную силу, но откуда-то крепко помнит, что это непоколебимый запрет. Держится.  
  
И вот, наконец, день боя. Они с трудом дожидаются своего выхода, и непонятно, кто больше стремится к рингу, демон ли, несущий свою ярость, не расплескав пока ни капли, сберегая всё для Мэнкайнда и Пола, или Марк, которому до смерти хочется хоть немного покоя.   
Бой страшен. Мэнкайнд, с его безумством встаёт снова и снова. Гробовщик буквально вытирает им ринг, выкидывает его за канаты на бетон, но тот возвращается, душит его, но тот встаёт, обрушивает на него стальные ступеньки раз за разом, применяет весь свой арсенал, но тот всё равно идёт в атаку, ухитряясь ответить на каждый удар Гробовщика если и не равным по силе, то не менее яростным ударом.   
  
Что-то ломается почти незаметно. Бой только набирает обороты и Марк чувствует, ощущает всей своей сутью, как остатки контроля неумолимо выскальзывают из его рук, как взбешённый демон избивает Мэнкайнда, который в какой-то момент перестаёт сопротивляться. В ужасе, Марк будто со стороны наблюдает, как его собственные кулаки сминают маску Человечества, как он подхватывает его для финального приёма, будто вовсе не чувствуя веса этого здоровенного мужика. Почти готов услышать хруст черепной коробки, но тут демон отвлекается на мечущегося вокруг ринга Бирера, и Марку удаётся относительно аккуратно завершить приём к явному облегчению рефери. Но бой далёк от окончания – демон гонится за Бирером и ухитряется не только догнать, но и вытащить его на ринг, держа за шкирку будто щенка-переростка. Марк испытывает нехарактерное желание забиться в угол сознания и не отсвечивать – всё перед его глазами покрыто фиолетовой пеленой, изображение чуть двоится, и он не верит, не может поверить своим глазам, когда с его ладоней срывается огромный огненный шар, ударяя Муди прямо в лицо, расплёскиваясь по нему.   
  
Вопль твари мешается с воплем толпы – не разобрать, ужас это, или ликование. Не разобрать ничего, и Марк умудряется отойти, оттащить себя в угол, давая возможность Мэнкайнду унести громко стонущего Бирера. Совершенно оглушённый, он не помнит, как ему удаётся добраться до своей раздевалки, и может только тупо смотреть на влетевшего к нему Макмена.  
– Марк, старина! Это была гениальная идея! Как тебе удалось уговорить на это Билла? Я в восторге, а уж зрители... да ты сам вслушайся, они твоё имя до сих пор орут!  
Марк кивает в такт и медленно осознаёт, что никто ничего не понял. Кроме Муди.  
  


-7-

  
  
– Кейн жив, твой брат Кейн жив!!! – теперь Марк знает, чем можно напугать демона. Шести простых слов вполне достаточно, чтобы сила, поддерживавшая его всё это время просто исчезла. Ярость в бою никуда не делась, но жизнелюбие демона, ехидство и глумление над своим смертным – это всё прекратилось, и, честно говоря, Марку стало не хватать их сумасшедшего общения. Кому сказать...  
  
Демон намертво отказывается отвечать на любые вопросы. Когда же Марк только задумался, чтобы спросить про загадочного брата, его собственная рука чуть не удушила его. Он кашлял весь вечер, но попыток своих не оставил.   
  
Впрочем, по зрелом размышлении, демон согласился рассказать историю, которой пугал его Муди. Рассказать на камеру, чтобы показать, что пугать его бесполезно.   
Огонь в похоронном доме, тела матери и отца, пропавший маленький брат, беречь которого было долгом тогда ещё не демона, а мальчишки-сына похоронных дел мастера, всё это живо вставало перед глазами Марка, пока его губы произносили слова, вложенные в них демоном. Отчаянная любовь к младшему брату и ни малейшей надежды на то, что тот мог выжить в огненном аду, устроенном им самим.  
  
Марк пытался передать свою скорбь и сочувствие тому, кто совсем, казалось, в них не нуждался, закрывшись от своего носителя завесой молчания. Но ничто не трогало его обитателя, даже бои, в которых он исправно поглощал души, стали механической работой. Марк уже задавался вопросом, зачем ему пытаться культивировать собственную шизофрению, радовался бы, что голос в голове замолк. Но он готов был признаться себе, что ему стал симпатичен этот владыка адской тюрьмы Стигия, и пусть не сейчас, когда Мэнкайнд и Муди успешно прятались от них, но когда-нибудь потом он поможет демону найти путь домой, обрести силу, которой тот так жаждал.  
Просто потому, что он понравился Марку, просто поэтому.   
  
Единственная тема, которая могла хоть как-то расшевелить демона – это предстоящий Ад в Клетке, новое шоу, на которое потрачен был не один день организационных усилий. При упоминании Клетки, демон оживлялся, начинал мечтательно перебирать возможных противников, рассказывать истории из своего боевого прошлого. Марк механически кивал и усмехался. Ему тоже было интересно сделать бой в полностью отгороженной от мира локации.  
  
Удар колокола.   
Он медленно выходит на помост, ведущий к клетке, не в силах скрыть своего предвкушения. В клетке уже стоит его противник. Невысокий, выглядящий напуганным. Он неплохой боец, но вряд ли что-то сможет остановить Гробовщика сегодня. Он заходит в клетку и заметно расслабляется – теперь ближайшие полчаса принадлежат только ему, и немного – жертве. Жертва тем временем дёргает сетку, оглядывается, явно не понимая, что выбраться уже не получится.  
  
Ничего не выйдет. Гробовщик мягко, неторопливо, почти выжидающе идёт за своей жертвой. Тот отступает на дрожащих ногах, но в какой-то момент всё-таки берёт себя в руки, и это радует их обоих, и Марка, и демона – ибо какая радость в победе над слабаком? Марк ловит себя на этой демонской мысли и думает отстранённо, что надо бы испугаться, что он не был никогда таким, но это проходит фоном, пока он взбирается на ринг вслед за противником и практически сразу сносит его ударом ноги в голову. Толпа ревёт от восторга – никто из них не может привыкнуть к тому, что такой здоровый парень как Марк, может быть быстрым как кошка и не менее ловким. Бой продолжается стремительно, они обмениваются ударами, бьют друг друга об ступеньки, о колонки, поддерживающие канаты, о саму клетку, и Гробовщик вот на столько близок к тому, чтобы начать хохотать, оглушительно радоваться тому, что вся энергия – ему, весь восторг битвы – его, всё, всё, что происходит тут, даже, когда он сам получает удары – только его, его, ЕГО!  
  
Противник видит что-то такое в его глазах, не подаёт вида, но Марк понимает, как тот себя сейчас чувствует. Он пытается выиграть так много времени, как это возможно, обрушивая кулаки на оператора, который оказался в клетке с ними. Бедный парень не понимает, за что, но их всех тренировали так. Шоу должно продолжаться во что бы то ни стало, и если топовый боец Федерации вовлекает тебя в сюжет, подыгрывай без вопросов. Оператор смирно получает все причитающиеся пинки, и, когда клетку открывают, чтобы вынести его бессознательное тело, замысел противника Марка становится ясен – он выскакивает в приоткрытую дверь, ужом проскальзывая мимо рефери.   
  
Номер не пройдёт, Гробовщик в три прыжка догоняет его и мощным ударом швыряет сначала на пол, затем на клетку, пуская кровь. Толпа бушует от восторга, но это только начало. Несчастный парень пытается спастись на крыше клетки, но Гробовщик нагоняет его и там. Поднимает без усилий и несколько раз прикладывает об сетку. Тот пытается уползти, спастись от расправы, но Марк преследует его по пятам – и скидывает с клетки на сто комментаторов. Те шарахаются в ужасе от окровавленного бойца, который, тем не менее, пытается подняться. И снова падает от ударов не прекращающихся ни на минуту. Демон, практически полностью вырвавшийся на волю, за волосы затаскивает его в клетку и проводит свои любимые, показательные приёмы. Конец всё ближе, демон проводит большим пальцем по горлу – и Марк понимает, что они сейчас станут на одну душу сильнее. Толпа ревёт, комментаторам, кажется, уже не нужны микрофоны, они перекрикивают толпу...  
  
Гаснет свет.  
  
Гаснет свет и начинает играть органная музыка. Марк оглядывается, он, как и демон, растерян, не понимает, что происходит. И тут демон безошибочно выхватывает взглядом в загоревшихся алых огнях гигантскую фигуру в маске. Марк потрясён, он привык к ауре своего демона, фиолетовые сполохи и уверенная мощь, но это... каким-то образом он видит эту ауру, и ощущение, что к клетке приближается само пламя. Поыхает так, что кажется он теперь без опаски сможет смотреть на такое тусклое Солнце. Ему приходится проморгаться чтобы рассмотреть красный костюм в чёрных, будто сажей нарисованных полосах, в тон маске. Он успокаивается – они закрыты в клетке, им ничего не...  
  
...незнакомец легко вырывает дверь из клетки, и отшвыривает в сторону подвернувшегося под руку судью. Пока он хватается за третий канат, чтобы подняться на ринг, Марк отмечает Уильяма Муди, радостно улыбающегося на краю освещённого пространства. Но вот монстр в красном стоит перед ними, и уже не до Билла, Марк понимает, что необходимо что-то делать. Бить, бежать, неважно. Хоть что-то. Он пытается напрячь мускулы и только в этот момент чувствует ступор, ступор и бешеную надежду переполняющие его демона. Он будто смотрит на своего разноглазого двойника в маске. Он чувствует.. видит.. нет, он не понимает, как такое возможно. Марк бьётся в не слушающемся его теле, мысленно зовёт демона, но у того нет времени подбадривать свою смертную оболочку – он смотрит в лицо своему греху и руки его опускаются. Он не осознаёт, но на его лице написана такая смесь чувств – там и ужас, и сожаление, и любовь, и изумление – что невольно смолкают все, кому видно это выражение.  
  
Монстр в маске воздевает руки – совсем как он сам, удивляется демон где-то глубоко – и ринг озаряет пламя. Вспышка силы, такой понятной ему, и такой неуловимо чуждой, выбивает демона из ступора. Он оборачивается затравленно, и тут же получает удар, заставляющий его согнуться пополам. Ощущает, как его подхватывают сильные руки, видит приближающийся пол. Удара он не чувствует. Как и не осознаёт своего проигрыша, он сползает в знакомый ступор, пытается свернуться клубочком – но лишь мысленно. Огромное тело лежит безжизненно на ринге, пока не расходятся последние зрители, и лишь тогда к нему осмеливаются приблизиться штатные медики Федерации.  
  
Полностью он приходит в сознание на следующий день, в больнице. Они просыпаются одновременно, демон и Марк. Марк в шоке, он теребит демона, не даёт ему уйти в себя.   
_– Он не такой уж и здоровый._  
– Это неважно.  
– На него можно найти управу.  
– На Пола нашли уже.  
_– Ну в конце концов, ты был не готов, ты ещё успеешь побить его с моей помощью, он же младший._  
На этом моменте Марк снова почувствовал железную хватку, свою железную хватку на своём же горле.  
_– Я никогда, запомни, ни-ког-да не буду драться с собственным братом._  
И демон держал слово. Кейн – монстра в маске звали Кейн, и Марк не мог прогнать мысль, что у тела, которым владел младший демон, было когда-то своё имя. И что вряд ли этому человеку повезло настолько же, как и ему самому, повезло выжить – Кейн ходил кругами вокруг них, вызывал на бой с завидной регулярностью, нарывался, перебаламутил весь ростер – почти сразу пошли шепотки, что Кейн безумнее Мэнкайнда, потому что никто и никогда не мог предсказать, на кого нападёт Кейн.   
  
Демон игнорировал его, вернее, делал вид, что игнорирует, жадно наблюдая за боями младшего брата из-за кулис. Однажды даже вмешался, когда против Кейна собралось около десятка реслеров. Гробовщик вышел тогда неторопливо, публике не было видно, с каким напряжением демону давался каждый шаг, взошёл на ринг и они раскидали нападавших секунд за пять. После чего Гробовщик удалился, по-прежнему не сказав брату ни слова.  
  
Того, казалось, это вовсе не задевает, он хотел мести и шёл к ней напролом. Вмешивался в бои Гробовщика, пытался подкараулить его в коридорах – хорошо старый лис Макмен, не желая терять таких бойцов, практически сразу распорядился разводить их по диаметрально противоположным раздевалкам.   
  
Демон, казалось, не знал, как ему быть. Его разрывало на части – поиск Трёхкнижия и внезапно, действительно внезапно обретённый брат... Марк почти перестал спать. Он начал выискивать признаки тёмных душ даже в самых, казалось, хороших и дружелюбных парнях из ростера – просто, чтобы отвлечь своего демона боем.   
Он почти не удивился, когда Кейн вмешался в их бой на Королевской Битве, и готовился уже сдохнуть наконец-то, лёжа в объятом пламенем гробу, но демон вновь показал, что далеко не весь его арсенал фокусов известен Марку – и они спаслись. Спаслись чудом, и именно это стало последней каплей для Марка, который жил на грани сна и яви, был измотан донельзя, и именно после чудесного спасения наконец сорвался, рявкнув так, что его демон притих в изумлении.  
  
_– ДА ДАЙ ТЫ ЕМУ УЖЕ ЭТОТ БОЙ!_  – проломив стену кулаком, Марк стоял напротив зеркала, пытаясь в собственных зелёных глазах разглядеть хоть какие-то признаки фиолетового паразита.  
__  
– Сколько можно, ты тряпка или принц тьмы? Собственного брата к порядку призвать не можешь, слюнтяй! Хозяин Стигия хренов!  
Демон был настолько ошарашен, что даже не применил стандартного удушающего аргумента, а напротив, крепко задумался. Задумался надолго, так, что Марк начинал волноваться, когда его наконец погладило шершавым демонским смехом.  
  
– Умеете вы, смертные, удивлять. Да, пусть будет матч, звони своему Винсу. Я не убью брата, но крепко проучу его.  
  
Проучишь ты его, как же, хмыкнул про себя Марк набирая телефон агента. Вас обоих хорошо, если преисподняя вылечит. Да,  _инферно_ по вам плачет.


End file.
